


pwp

by nanfengqi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanfengqi/pseuds/nanfengqi
Summary: 预警：non-con（非自愿性行为）、4P、LJ（轮奸）、道具、灌肠看心情写后续吧，没写出想写的东西，sorry。





	pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：non-con（非自愿性行为）、4P、LJ（轮奸）、道具、灌肠  
> 看心情写后续吧，没写出想写的东西，sorry。

张伟在一阵眩晕中醒来。  
他本以为会看见医院洁白的天花板，结果抬眼所见的却是生锈的铁栅栏以及栅栏后灰暗的水泥墙。他随即惊恐的意识到，这并不是栅栏，而是一个大铁笼子，大到可以容纳六、七个人而不觉得拥挤。现在他被关在里面，躺在一个脏兮兮的破旧床垫上。左手被绑在栏杆上，右手被简单地用两块木板固定住，不幸的告诉他右手骨折的消息。  
张伟毫不知情他是怎么被一身伤的绑在这个地方，他甚至想不起来自己为什么会受伤。他只记得他刚和女友分手，他哭得很惨，游魂一般孤身走在深夜的街道上，对外界的一切都无知无觉。鉴于他骨折的右手和疑似脑震荡的症状，他想他可能是被车撞了然后被带走的。可是怎么会这么巧在这时出现一个人将他带走呢。张伟开始反思自己是不是得罪了什么人，但是他左思右想也想不出来谁会恨到要绑架他，尽管他时时口无遮拦，但这多半出于少年意气，他善良的本性也不会让他说出太过分的话，况且也不会有人为了一点口舌之争就去犯法。  
张伟绝望的盯着头顶昏暗的灯光，地下室的门隐藏在远处的黑暗里，他艰难的坐起来。张伟的头还很晕，刚才的动作让他一阵阵的犯恶心，他不由得干呕起来，发出的声音在寂静的地下室里回荡，仿佛一阵轰鸣响彻耳端。  
这里的气氛让我感觉我马上就要被杀掉沉塘了，张伟崩溃的想，人生果然就是起起落落落落落落，每当他以为自己已经足够倒霉的时候，总会有更坏的事情发生来让他重新认识自己的人生。  
突然门口传来了开锁的响动，张伟盯着那扇仿佛会走出一个怪物的门，每一根神经都崩到最紧。他看到从黑暗处走进来三个强壮的男人，这让他有了非常非常不好的预感。  
他们打开了笼子走了进来。  
“大明星，你好啊？”  
张伟一个哆嗦，因为眼前的光头男人的脸上带着明显的不怀好意。  
“你们为什么绑架我？谁谁谁让你们来的？”张伟竭力掩饰自己的惊慌，不希望自己在这群人面前显得过于弱势，可是话刚出口他就意识到自己的声音听起来有多么的颤抖。  
光头男仿佛听见了什么好笑的事情，他嗤笑一声，“你得罪了谁自己不清楚吗？倒是来问我。”  
张伟被问懵了，“我没……”  
“行了。”后面的刀疤脸不耐烦的打断他。他脸上的疤痕弯弯曲曲，像埋在皮肤下的虫子，狰狞而又恶心。  
“和他废那么多话干嘛，一会干了不就知道了。。”刀疤脸走向张伟，在他面前蹲下来解开了他手上的绳索。张伟随着他的逼近不自主的往后缩，他不敢看眼前男人凶神恶煞的脸，却被强硬的命令抬头来。  
刀疤脸握住张伟被简单固定的胳膊，惊讶的发现尽管夹上固定的木板他还是那么纤细。他脸上露出了有些鄙夷的神情，似乎是在嘲笑张伟一个大男人居然有这么细弱的手臂，像一个柔弱的小姑娘，他稍微用力就能捏断。而事实上他也这么干了。  
刀疤脸稍微用力张伟就发出了一声凄厉的惨叫，他拼命挣扎想要挣脱，却只给自己带来了更刻骨的疼痛。刀疤脸拽着张伟的胳膊迫使他靠近自己，此刻因为痛楚张伟眼中盈满了泪水，模糊了他的视线，他开始怀疑自己是不是做了一个过于可怕的噩梦，然而手臂上传来的剧痛却让他不得不承认这难以面对的现实。  
“你听话一点就不会受伤，明白吗？”刀疤脸晦涩的笑了一下，“毕竟哥几个也不是怜香惜玉的人，一不小心弄出人命我们也会很为难的。”  
张伟哆哆嗦嗦的点了点头，脸色因为疼痛而变得煞白，刀疤脸的声音就在耳边，他听得到却没法准确的接收其中的信息。他现在只想让这个人放开他。  
刀疤脸一松开张伟，张伟就抱着胳膊把自己蜷成一团。刀疤脸能听到从他身下传来的压抑的喘息和哽咽，这让他感到一阵热流流向下身。  
当张伟好不容易从疼痛中缓解过来，他发现自己的裤子已经被扒了下来，只有内裤勉勉强强的穿着。张伟也不知道哪里来的力气，他几乎是窜了起来，胡乱给了脱他裤子的人一拳，然后马上向开着的笼子门跑去。当他几乎就要跑出去时，他眼睁睁的看到一只手伸过来关上了他唯一的希望。  
脱他裤子的是那个光头，刚才他那一拳误打误撞的打中了光头的鼻子，并成功让他挂了彩。光头阴沉着脸走过来，一巴掌将张伟扇倒在地。  
刚才的挣扎已经耗尽了张伟最后的力气，他头还晕着，手也很疼，脑袋被打的嗡嗡作响。“不……不要……你们放了我吧。”张伟崩溃的哭泣着哀求，却没有得到哪怕一个怜悯的眼神。有个带墨镜的男人走过来把他拎角落，张伟挣扎着往前爬，却被拽着脚腕拖了回来。  
“大明星，我已经警告过你了。既然如此你就不要怪我们粗暴了。”  
话音刚落，墨镜男和光头就走过来按住张伟，张伟纤细的双腿被强制按成M型。两人的手劲很大，他惊慌的扭动挣扎并不能产生什么作用。  
刀疤脸拿着几袋液体、管子和注射器走了过来，张伟白了脸，他除了谩骂之外什么也做不了。  
“你们这些变态！！放开我……！！”  
“老大，他太吵了。”光头不满的说到。  
“那你捂他的嘴。”刀疤脸满不在乎的说，“反正过一会他就没有力气再喊了。”光头一手捂住张伟的嘴，另一只手掐住张伟双手的手腕不让他挣扎。一开始张伟还能发出“唔！唔!”的抗议，然而随着灌肠的进行，张伟的挣扎越来越虚弱，反复进行两次之后，张伟一点挣扎的力气都没有了，靠在光头的身上细细的发抖。  
清洗完之后张伟被拉起来带到那个破床垫上，身后的人在后膝处轻轻一压，张伟就跪倒在床垫上。他上半身被按下去，腰身塌下去形成了一个诱人的弧度，形成了一个羞耻的跪趴的姿势，露出刚被清洗过的、粉嫩的后穴。  
“你们别说，这大明星看起来还挺诱人的。”墨镜男啧啧称奇。  
“毕竟是明星，保养得好。”刀疤脸下流的笑了笑，“去，把东西拿过来。”  
“好嘞。”墨镜男拿来了一串珠子和一条带子。他们蒙上了张伟的眼睛，并且把他的双手绑在身后，这下张伟只能靠肩膀支撑自己了，他难受的动了动，被人一巴掌拍在屁股上。  
“哈啊……不、不要。”身后不知道是谁用力揉捏着张伟的屁股，手法颇为下流。视力的剥夺带来的是身体的更加敏感，他不受控制的呻吟出声。  
光头惊奇的注意到张伟微微抬头的性器，“没想到男人也这么敏感。”他伸手撸了两把张伟的性器，换来张伟的惊喘。  
光头的手从下向上移动，划过会阴处并用力按揉了两下，最后抵上了穴口轻轻磨蹭。  
张伟已经抖得不成样子，天知道他用了多少力气才没让自己叫喊出声，他从来不知道自己可以这么敏感。  
突然他感觉有什么冰凉的东西抵上了后穴，“……这是什么……”张伟的声音有些颤抖。  
“串珠”，刀疤脸好心的回答道，“为了能让你尽快适应我们的尺寸”。  
张伟简直要绝望了，羞耻感淹没了他。他感觉到身后冰凉的珠子被一颗颗强硬的塞入，更恐怖的是珠子还在逐渐变大，饱胀感侵袭着他的神经。  
“呜呜，不、不要了……吃不下了……”张伟带着哭腔的求饶，他想努力把珠子吐出来，但在收缩间却把珠子吞得更深，他不知道这一切都会激起男人们的暴虐心。  
刀疤脸的眼神暗沉，他色情的抚摸着张伟的大腿内侧，满意的看到他颤抖和呻吟，“好，那我们就不吃了……”刀疤脸猛地将串珠全部抽出来，坚硬的珠子一颗颗残忍的碾过张伟的敏感点。  
“呃啊啊啊——！！！不、不行……太快了啊啊啊啊！！”张伟猛地抬头，仿佛一只垂死的天鹅，他瞪大了眼睛，眼泪浸湿了蒙眼的带子。这种陌生的快感实在是太强烈了，他忍不住哭了出来。  
张伟的后穴一张一合，刚被扩张完的后穴还不能很好地闭合。男人们显然没有打算放过他，同样的步骤他们又进行了第二次、第三次，直到张伟在激烈的快感中射出来，男人们才停止。  
刀疤脸将已经软成一滩水的张伟翻过来，现在的张伟看上去糟糕极了。他浑身上下都有被男人们反复揉捏按压出的红痕，胸口处尤其严重，张伟的乳尖被玩弄的挺立起来，红肿的不行，一看就是被特殊照顾过了。张伟的下体混杂着润滑液、体液和汗水。蒙眼的带子不知何时被蹭掉了，露出了湿润失神的眼睛，他还沉浸在刚才的快感中无法回神。  
刀疤脸并没有给张伟太多反应的时间，他把张伟的小腿架到自己的腰上，用力把自己埋入张伟的体内。  
“哈啊——”冰凉的珠子和炽热的人体终究是不一样的，张伟敏感的收缩起了穴肉，双腿不受控制的夹紧刀疤脸的腰。  
“啧”柔软的肠肉包裹着刀疤脸的性器，不断收缩的动作好像一张小嘴在吮吸，他调整了一下才没让自己立刻就射出来。  
“大明星，你知道你的骚穴像个女人一样在收缩吗，我第一次见到你这样比女人还饥渴的骚穴。”张伟因为这种侮辱性的词羞耻的浑身都漫上了一层粉红。刀疤脸不想听他的反驳，抽插了起来。  
刀疤脸掐住张伟的膝弯，下身快速的抽插起来，“呼……太爽了，大张伟，你真他妈是个宝贝，太他妈淫荡了。”混沌中的张伟听见这句话，本能的想要反驳，“我不是……滚、滚开！”  
“滚开？”刀疤脸冷笑一声，压低了身子在张伟耳边说“你下面可不是这么说的，你下面的小嘴可是紧紧的吸着我，不让我走的呢。”  
随着刀疤脸压低的身体，张伟的腿也被压向他的身体，感到极大痛苦的同时，身体内又因进的更深的阴茎产生了极大的快感。张伟又羞耻又痛苦，他想要逃，却被牢牢压住动弹不得，只能被动的承受着这过多的快感。  
旁边的光头和墨镜男看了这许久的春宫，终于忍不住加入了进来，光头掐着张伟的下颌骨，迫使他张开嘴，吮吸自己的性器。  
“唔！……唔唔！！”张伟用力摇头，但是钳在面颊上的手像铁钳一般有力，让他无法挣脱。  
墨镜男的手和下体在张伟身上磨蹭着，“真他妈软……”墨镜男按揉着张伟的胸部，“你他妈不会是个女人吧。”  
张伟被口中巨大的物什堵的说不出话，他虽然极力的想要否认，但是迷茫中身边男人们的对话却像是魔咒一般在他的脑子里回荡。这些话虽然让他感到无比的羞耻，甚至让他委屈的红了眼眶，但不可否认的是，这些话和这些抚摸同样无比刺激，让他感觉到了不同于和女人做爱的强大快感。  
“慢一点，呜啊啊，求、求你……我受不了了……呜……”刀疤脸看着身下纤细的男人，这个万众瞩目的大明星，现在正在被他压在身下侵犯；即使被人误会谩骂也不肯屈服的叛逆的小少年，现在终于屈服于男人的阴茎下，在男人的操干中忍不住的哭泣求饶，祈求一丝怜悯，这样巨大的征服感和成就感让刀疤脸不禁想要更加猛烈的、狠狠的蹂躏他。  
几番冲刺过后，刀疤脸终于在张伟体内射了出来，张伟刚要松一口气，却看见了淫笑着向他走来的光头。  
噩梦还远没有结束。


End file.
